


(Falta de) Palavras

by HikariMinami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Mil palavras cruzavam sua mente, e nenhuma parecia suficiente para explicar o que sentia.





	(Falta de) Palavras

**Author's Note:**

> provavelmente ooc porque eu conheci love live semana passada, mas é sdajkldsjdjss  
espero que esteja decente ~

O único som na sala era a lapiseira de Umi batendo contra a mesa de madeira. Ritmado, insistente, quase como o tique-taque de um relógio. 

De fato, o tempo corria; e Umi não parecia nem um pouco mais perto de terminar aquela letra. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, enquanto ela apoiava a cabeça sobre a mão livre. 

— Está tendo problemas?

A lapiseira parou. Agora, o calor da mão de Kotori sobrepujava a sua, e o sorriso gentil desfazia o cenho franzido. Agora, mil palavras cruzavam sua mente, e nenhuma parecia suficiente para explicar o que sentia. 

Então, apenas enlaçou seus dedos aos dela, o grafite abandonado sobre o caderno, e torceu para que, por enquanto, aquilo bastasse; o tempo parasse. 

— Só um pouquinho. — respondeu, enfim. 

_Só [mais] um pouquinho. _


End file.
